Innocence
by Simple.Sin
Summary: Batman is kidnapped by scientists. The team finds him, but they were too late. He was experimented on, leaving him... smaller and younger. With the new changes, he is forced to abandon his position in the Justice League and is moved to Young Justice. Just how will this younger version of Batman adapt?


**A/N****:**

_This story will mainly focus on Batman and the members of Young Justice._

_Yes, I know this is a pretty crazy idea. But I hope you guys like crazy ideas._

_There will be no pairings besides canon (spitfire, supermartian)__, unless you can convince me otherwise._

_I'm fairly open and will consider your suggestions._

_However, keep in mind this is not a love story. So pairings will not be significantly highlighted._

_The story takes place after season 1, but before season 2._

_So the original members will be older, but without some of the new members of season 2._

_Plus, Kaldur, Artemis, and Wally didn't leave them team yet._

* * *

"Hey, so when do you think he's gonna be here?" a thug with a thick Italian accent asked.

"How am I supposed to know? He'll show when he'll show," another replied.

Batman jumped down from the ledge, behind the group of unsuspecting, burly men.

_What idiots._

Well, if you know the Bats. He's pretty quick. I mean, he should be here pretty soo-"

Without a sound, the man dropped, out cold.

"What the hell!"

"It's Batman, watch your backs!"

The men frantically looked around for the masked protector. He could be anywhere.

Their guns scanned the shadows. One, who was a little dull, grew impatient and began to shoot.

The sound of gunshot rang across the abandoned factory.

"Come out of hiding, you coward! I'll take you one!"

The young hostage whimpered in fright. She was a small girl, no older than nine. Tear trickled from her bright blue eyes.

A shadow came from above, landing square on his back.

The sickening crunch alarmed the remaining thugs.

They were scared, very scared. With good reason too.

Sweat beaded down their foreheads and their hands trembled.

"S-surrender now, or I-I'll shoot!"

The shadow rose and turned. It was tall, dark, and imposing.

As the figure stepped closer, so did the thugs step back.

"I'll give you one chance to release the girl."

The voice was deep, gravely and downright dangerous.

"I-I can't. These are o-orders."

"Wrong answer."

Five minutes later, they were all tied up and hanging from the ceiling.

Batman crouched down next to the girl and untied her.

"Can you walk?"

His voice softened a tad, an act reserved only for children, sometimes women, _and Dick._

The little girl sniffed and then shook her head.

"My leg hurts."

While criminals knew Batman as a cold, heartless brute, the people who are close to him knew better. Batman was actually quite kind.

So that kind, gentle part of Bruce urged him to help her.

He brought his arms under her shoulders and knees and picked her up.

However, this human, empathetic side was one of his weaknesses. No sooner did he take one step, did he feel a sharp pain against his side.

The girl leapt away from him and ran off, giving him a guilty look.

_She was paid to do this, huh? So the guards probably were too. Who gave the order then?_

He touched the source of the pain, pulling out a long syringe imbedded between the plates of his suit.

_They'll show up eventually._

The needle had a strange gleam to it. It was made up of a material strong enough to puncture his suit. _Interesting. I should take this back to the cave to analyze. This could be very useful to-_

The sound of a chopper came from above; the distinct sound of blades beating the surrounding air.

Then swarmed in a team of armed men, accompanied by a team of… scientists.

The leader, which appeared to a gangly, gray haired man, walked towards him. He practically radiated insanity.

"What do you want?"

Blunt and straight to the point, that was Batman's style.

The man found it amusing and let out a low chuckle.

"Now, don't try to act so tough when you have nothing to back it up. You've been injected with enough serum to paralyze a elephant."

Batman did not reply, only glaring to response. The scientist was not lying; he was rapidly losing any feeling of his body. He could no longer control his hands and feet.

"I thought it would be harder to capture Batman. People talk about you as if you are a monster, a demon, invincible. But the fact is you don't have any powers. _You are just human."_

There went his legs. He fell to his knees, the only thing holding him up were his arms.

"What is your purpose? What would a scientist want with me?"

The man looked at him oddly.

"Why, Mr. Wayne. Has no one ever told you how beautiful of a specimen you are? A human at the peak of physical condition, with exceptional adaptation as well. Don't forget your brilliant mind. Now, what more could a scientist ask for?"

Bruce felt a cold shiver travel through his body. He fell to the floor without the use of his arms.

"You'll see, Bruce. I'll make you _perfect."_

There was no way in hell Batman would be taken that easily. For experimentation to the least. He would rather die.

"Voice activation; self destruct."

His voice was slightly slurred from the paralysis.

He had known there was something strange about this hostage situation. It was too ordinary and too simple.

And because he was Batman, he filled the area with traps.

His eyes closed without his consent. The last thing he heard was the sound of bombs exploding and alarmed screams.

If he were to die, he would only have one regret; not having a chance to see Dick grow up.

* * *

The exhausted members of Young Justice collapsed at their base.

"I fail to understand how that was an easy mission," Kaldur said.

"Well, it's probably easy if you're like a 6 foot tall robot who never gets tired." Wally replied sarcastically.

The said robot was walking around as if he just took out the trash. The other members were covered head to toe with mud and sticks.

"Well, at least _you_ didn't get dunked in swamp gunk!" Artemis snapped, brushing the twigs and mud out of her hair.

"Guys, can we stop fighting and just hit the shower? I am _so_ not feeling the aster right now."

"Nightwing's right. We're just dirtying the place up. We better clean up before Batman gets back. Remember what happened the last time?" M'gaan headed towards the girls change room.

"Don't remind me," Conner replied dead panned. He looked the worse of all, with the mud making him appear twice his size.

The members went to their respective change rooms and in Nightwing's words, hit the shower.

Their mission was classified as pest control, though the definition of "pest" needed to be revised.

A pest was _not_ a giant, man-eating weed that had the ability to wipe down forests.

Sure, it was great that the Justice League was trusting them more. But this was downright cruel.

As always, Kaldur was the first to finish showering. Dick was currently spraying Wally with a water gun, why he even had one in his belt was a mystery, and Conner had another layer of mud to wash off.

He expected Batman to be waiting in the Mission Room, like he always was, but this time he was not. That was extremely strange.

Nightwing and Kid Flash, followed by Conner walked in with puzzled looks as well.

"Where's the Bats?" asked Dick.

"I'm not sure. He was not in here when I arrived."

The former Boy Wonder frowned before activating his gloves and calling Batman.

The girls came in, wondering what the exact same thing.

"Wh-" Before Artemis could start, Wally cut her off with a shake and pointed to Dick.

"Damn it, he's not picking up!" Nighwing growled.

Not even a minute after he said that, the computer announced their visitors.

**"Recognized: Superman - 01, Flash - 03, Martian Manhunter - 07, Green Arrow - 08, Aquaman - 06"**

The respective members walked in, faces grim.

"Uncle Barry? What are-"

"Superman, where is he?"

Nightwing stood in front of the Kryptonian, demanding an answer.

* * *

_Well, I was going to write more, but oh well._

_A little cliff hanger doesn't hurt._

_Reviews are appreciated~_


End file.
